With rapid development of the Internet technologies, the speed of information communication between people is faster. Many advertisers spend a lot of resources in recommending various products to all kinds of people, and many application operators also spend a lot of resources in pushing various types of real-time information to all kinds of people, to improve market share of the operators. Every day, every user obtains a lot of information from different information channels such as mobile phones, WeChat, web pages, radio, and television.
However, some information of the foregoing information is always not interested or even hated by users. For example, advertisers or an application operators recommend products or information that users have no interest or hate, invalid information pushes may be caused, or even push channels of the advertisers and the application operators are directly blocked by the users.
Therefore, the existing network information push method lacks analysis and management for information, causing relatively low information push efficiency.